I want her!
by ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: The first time Chloe hears Beca sing she can't help but want her. What will Aubrey think of her girlfriends plan? This is gonna be a triple treble with some chaubrey at the beginning but do not despair! T for now but might change later depending on what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so tell me what you think, criticism is welcome but don't be an ass about it.**

* * *

"_That's my Dick." _Beca says as she then strolls out of room with a cocky grin on her face, loving the reaction she got out of the leggy blonde. Chloe comes up beside Aubrey "Are you okay?"

"No! I am most certainly **not** okay! Can you believe her?! She's so freaking smug, and sarcastic and has no respect for authority and she's just so-"

"Perfect." Chloe adds before Aubrey can finish. Aubrey sighs.

"Yeah." Aubrey agrees. "Ugh! Why does she have to be so irritatingly adorable?! It's not fair! I mean have you _seen _the things she has stuck in her head? It's ridiculous!"

"I tried to tell you, Babe. Please Bree, I really want her! And I know you do too, so can we please just ask her?" The Blue-eyed redhead begs, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes, knowing she almost always gets what she wants when she uses them. Chloe and Aubrey had be dating since the summer of Aubrey's unfortunate… incident at the ICCA finals. Being the only senior Bellas, they had a 'tradition to uphold' or so Aubrey says. They had never really defined their relationship so when Chloe heard Beca sing for the first time she knew she had to have her. She knew _they_ had to have her.

"How do you even know she's going to be up for this Chlo? What if she thinks it's weird and turns us down? We _do_ have to see her every day, you know?" Aubrey states, thinking of every possible outcome of asking Beca such a question. "Well she seemed fine when I pretty much ambushed her in the shower. I mean seriously, her eyes totally wandered! Plus I wasn't just going to _ask_, I was planning on testing the waters first, see how she responds... and I think you should too."

"So what you're saying is that _you_ want _me_ to flirt with Beca? You really think this will work?" The blonde was skeptical to say the least. "Well you never know Bree, I didn't even know _you_ were gay until we kissed this summer and I've known you for years." This was true. Chloe had no clue of Aubrey's sexuality until an unexpected kiss at some summer party they decided to go to last minute and they both had one too many drinks. Chloe had always been much more open about her sexuality, never actually wanting to put a label on it. Mainly because she found no point in something so useless. She was Chloe Beale and that was enough. "Fine! Fine. We'll try this but we ask her _together_ and we _both_ have to be sure she's into us. Got it?" Chloe rolls her eyes at her controlling girlfriend.

"Yeah Bree, I got it." Then she smirks and wraps her arms around Aubrey. "So are we gonna _seduce _her? Cause that would be totally hot! Just the thought of you two making out gets me so hot!" Chloe can't contain her excitement anymore, she just wants to get started! "Would you calm down? We will start tomorrow at practice." Aubrey says trying to hold down her own excitement as well. "And since when have you thought of Beca and me making out?" The thought does intrigue her though. If the brunette can kiss as well as she can sing they were _both_ in trouble. "I don't really know but isn't it super sexy?" Chloe asks, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck. "Yes, I suppose it is." The blonde agrees. _It most definitely is._

…

The next day at practice both seniors make sure to pay _extra_ attention to Beca. While trying to learn the hand movements Beca tenses when she feels hands brace her upper arms and guide them in the correct directions. "_Like this, Beca._" Chloe says into her ear, causing her to shiver, which the blonde takes note of, but doesn't comment on. Chloe moves her hands from Beca's arms to her hips. "_Again._" She whispers, barely containing her glee as she hears Beca audibly gasp at the redhead's mouth's proximity to her ear. Beca does the movement slowly, making each point precise. "_Very good ,Becs."_ She says, her lips just barely grazing the brunette's neck, before pulling away like in never happened and moving on to the next girl who needed her assistance.

_What the hell was that? _Beca thinks. Her pulse still beating loudly in her ears. She was used to Chloe's more touchy-feely side but even that was a bit much wasn't it? _Don't be ridiculous Beca she was just helping._ Right?_ Besides it seems like she and Aubrey have something going on between them anyway. _You can't deny the chemistry between those two. She's watched the two interact since she joined the Bellas and there is no doubt there is something going on were those two are concerned. And Beca could see why, they were, undoubtedly, the two sexiest women Beca had ever meet and she couldn't deny her attraction to either of them.

"BECA!" Aubrey's voice sent Beca's thought to a screeching halt. She's obviously said her name more than once judging by the look on her face.

"Um, yeah?" _Real smooth Mitchell._

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Aubrey asks, clearly annoyed by Beca's lack of focus.

"Yeah totally. You, um, you said that-" But before she can dig herself into a deeper hole Aubrey takes her out of her misery.

"I _said_ as long as you put in your own cardio we're finished for the day." Sure enough, when Beca looks around, the only people left are Aubrey, Chloe and herself. Beca immediately realizes the position she's unwillingly put herself in and can't help the thoughts that would make even Lucifer himself blush. Her cheeks redden which doesn't go unnoticed by either woman.

"Is something wrong Becs? You look sort of… flushed." Chloe's brows furrow feigning worry but taking notice to how Beca's eye darken slightly.

"Wha? Oh, um, yeah I just, uh, got a hot flash or something." Beca finished lamely. Though she's too nervous to notice both Aubrey's and Chloe's mouths twitch at the corners, trying to keep a straight face at Beca's sad excuse. "Wow you're burning up Beca, Bree come 'ere, she so _hot_." Stifling here laughter, just barely, Aubrey walks to Beca placing her hand where her girlfriend just had hers.

"Wow you right Chlo, she' smokin. She's shivering too. Are you sure you're okay Beca?" The blonde asks trying not to relish in the shiver she fells go through Beca when she touches her. Both women stay extremely close to the DJ, taking notice of her reaction to their closeness.

Beca clears her throat, trying to keep the break in her voice at bay while she speaks, failing miserably.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just probably need a very cold shower." she mumbles the last part trying her hardest to not get turned on by how close they were to her. With a deep breath she steps back, grabs her stuff and all but sprints you of the rehearsal hall. Chloe gives Aubrey one of her shit-eating grins. "She _so_ want us!" she says and can't help but laugh at the blonde shaking her head at her, while allowing the smallest of smiles to appear across her face. _This is gonna be fun. _Aubrey can't help but think.

…

When Beca makes it back to her dorm, Kimmy Jin nowhere in sight. _Thank God._ She quickly strips and takes the coldest shower she's ever taken, all the while trying to not think about a certain blonde and redhead that seem to invade her thoughts at all points during the day. _How the hell am I supposed to make it through tomorrow?_ It was gonna be a long school year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me if I should keep going! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh Bree! It's been three days now, can we _please_ ask her! She's totally into us and you know it!" Aubrey knew Chloe was right. That past few days had been nothing but non-stop flirting and sexual tension and it was starting to get unbearable. "Look I know you're getting impatient and frankly so am I but if we aren't more than 100% sure this _thing_ we want to do with Beca is going to go to shit, and I just can't have that." Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs, she knows there is more to why Aubrey doesn't want to ask Beca. She afraid of being rejected. So is Chloe but for her girlfriend _failing_ something, no matter what it is, just doesn't work well with Aubrey Posen.

"Babe I know you scared and nervous, and so am I, but I don't think I can handle another day of mindless flirting without getting _something_ out of it, you know? _Please_ Bree, just consider it." Aubrey sighed. She _was_ scared. Terrified in fact, but she knew she couldn't keep denying her girlfriend, and herself for that matter, what they really wanted. And that was Beca. "Okay! We'll ask her tomorrow after rehearsal. Does that satisfy you?" A wicked smile grew on Chloe's face.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And just so you know, babe, that's not the only thing that _satisfies_ me." She gave the blonde a wink as she approached her, slowly, like she was stalking a gazelle. But Aubrey was unfazed by her girlfriend's predatory look. They had always fought for dominance in their relationship, both of them usually coming out on top equally. No pun intended.

Aubrey met her halfway, immediately tangling her hands in Chloe's fiery mane. She felt Chloe hum in approval against her lips and started pushing her back toward the couch. When Chloe's knees hit the back of the couch she was immediately straddled, their lips still locked. When they had no choice but to come up for air, both women were breathing hard, chest heaving, hands still in each other's hair. "Since you were so reasonable about this, I feel it's only fair to thank you properly." Chloe said huskily. Her breath still coming out in pants. "Well if I knew this is how you were going to thank me I would have decided a long time ago." The blonde smiled seductively, loving when the redhead got like this.

"Mmmm, you have _no_ Idea what I'm going to do to you." They way Chloe says it sends shivers up her spine and heat into the pit of her stomach. Aubrey nips at her girlfriends bottom lip. "Then show me."

…**Same day…**

Beca has been dreading practice these past few days. Chloe and Aubrey had been on her constantly, literally and figuratively, the whole time they were rehearsing. Which made no sense to Beca because she was like 98% sure they were together and she was starting to get really frustrated, in more ways than one. She totally wanted to hook up with them sure, but she didn't want to be some home-wrecker and just blow their relationship to shit. _What the hell am I even supposed to do? I can't accuse them of flirting because they could deny it and that shit would be embarrassing but I can't just let them keep stringing me along like this either. I can't keep taking cold showers after every stupid practice we have! _ When Beca go to the hall where the practiced she was glad to see neither Aubrey nor Chloe had shown up yet. She went to sit by Fat Amy to wait for them and the rest of the Bellas. "What's up short-stack?" the Aussie asked.

"Nothing much… actually have you noticed Chloe and Aubrey acting, I dunno, strange lately?" She wanted to confirm her suspicion without giving anything away. "Strange? I mean, yea, I guess. They do seem a little out of it, now that you mention it but aren't all skinny girls just paranoid all the time? I'd be if I was. Someone could just come snap me in half or some shit. That's something to be paranoid about shorty." Beca sighed. Of course Fat Amy wouldn't be much help, she's always too lost in her own world.

"Uh, thanks Amy that helps, I think."

"No problem, and speaking of our wonderful captains, they're on their way over here as we speak." Beca stiffened as she head the sounds of the metal doors clank behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to feel their eyes burning holes into her back.

Across the room both seniors could see Fat Amy talking to Beca, then Beca go rigid at the sound of the doors closing. Both women looked at each other, a knowing smirk gracing their lips. They headed in the direction of where Beca sat, only stopping when they came directly behind her.

Beca could literally feel them stop behind her. When both women placed a hand on the black of her chair, Beca couldn't help but jump out of it well a yelp. She swung her head around, wide-eyed, only about a foot away from her beautiful tormentors. Neither woman could help but laugh at the DJ's nervousness. "You okay there Beca? You seem a little jumpy." Chloe said with a smirk, knowing exactly why the brunette felt so uneasy. "Yeah shorty you've been really jittery lately, what's up?" As Amy asked this, Beca couldn't help looking at the two women standing in front of her, as they stared directly at her, eyes unwavering. Daring her to admit what was _actually_ wrong with her. _Are they shitting me right now?! They're just gonna stand there looking smug while I look like a dumbass? Ugh, get it together Mitchell you're supposed to be a badass, just hand it right back to them. _Beca cleared her throat and painted a smirk across her face. "Yeah dude I'm fine. I think I just _really_ need to get laid, you know? For some reason I've been feeling all this built up tension." Beca couldn't help break out into a full out grin as both women's smiles dropped, and their eyes darkened. Chloe and Aubrey were thinking the same thing in that moment '_no one touches her but us_.' "Ah man that's rough. I know the feeling, one time all my boyfriends were away and I had nobody there to do the horizontal tango with if you know what I mean. I would tell you to ask the Jesse guy but he's a treble so… hey what about that guy you work with? The gorgeous blonde? Washboard abs?" Amy didn't realize it but her suggestion for Beca to sleep with someone that wasn't Aubrey or Chloe was causing their fists to clench and their faces to redden. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca at all, in fact her smile grew even wider. _Payback's a bitch ain't it?_ Now she was having the fun.

"You know what Amy? That isn't a bad idea. Actually that's a _fantastic_ idea. He is sexy isn't he?" Beca knew she was pushing it now but she was having _way _too much fun. "I think I'll go and give him a call before we get started. Thanks Amy." She smiled as she took out her phone and started walking way, but she didn't get very far before she heard Aubrey's voice call out from behind her. "Beca! Now is not the time for you to make plans with some pig-headed guy. This is Bella time therefore you will have to wait until after we are finished to plan your…sexcapades!" Chloe silently thanked Aubrey while the DJ just stood there staring at her, mouth agape.

"You have no say in when I want to ask some guy to hook up and when I don't. And if you haven't noticed we're short, like, a lot of people so I'll just do this real quick before anyone else gets here. Technically I'm not wasting your time at all." Aubrey was fuming at Beca's mention of the hook up that was not apparently bound to happen because Beca _was_ right. They hadn't exactly started practice. Chloe stood next to her just as upset. Just as they were about to speak up, the rest of the Bellas came piling through the door. The blonde turned back to Beca and smiled smugly. "Beca if you would please put your device away so we can get started." She said and just turned to walk to the front of the room while Beca put her phone away begrudgingly. _Lucky Bitch_. She thought.

…

The rest of practice went by in a flash of scowls and lingering eyes between the three. When they finished Beca hung back with some of the other Bellas and made sure to call Luke while still in the presence of the co-captains. She made sure she was close enough to be heard but not so close it was obvious what she was doing.

"_Ello?"_

"Hey Luke its Beca. I just wanted to take you up on your offer for tonight." Beca knew she had the attention of both women because their conversation ceased and they both turned slightly trying to hear what Beca was saying. "_Ay that's great! I'm really glad you could even do this. Don't you have that a cappella practice or whatever?" _

"Yeah but I'm about to get out of here anyway so I'll have _plenty_ of time. I'm really glad you asked, I've been wanting to do this for a while now. What time should I get there?"

"How about 8 o'clock?"

"8 o'clock is great I'll see you then." She said with an over exaggerated smile turning slightly so the older Bellas could see it. "Alright cool." He said then hung up. Beca left the little corner she was in and rushed for the door not bothering to look back at the seething females behind her. The only thing is, they didn't know Beca wasn't going to have sex with Luke. That definitely wasn't on her agenda. No, for a while now she had been wanting to take the night shift at the station to play her own mixes and Luke finally offered, it wasn't Beca's fault it just happened to be tonight. And sounded a little sketchy to those unaware of what was actually happening. But she wasn't about to clarify that now. _Let'em suffer._

Chloe and Aubrey watched as Beca ran out of the room to like it was on fire. Anger and frustration rolled off of them in waves. _How could she? She's really going to go hook up with some douche of a guy?_ They were both more pissed than they had been in a while. Aubrey took Chloe's hand and all but dragged her back to their apartment. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?! She's about to go have some dumb meaningless sex with some dip-shit of a guy! Chloe she's supposed to be ours!" Chloe stood stock still thinking the same thing. They both stood fuming until Chloe spoke up. "Look I'm pissed too, but tomorrow we'll ask her to be our girlfriend. Even if she does…hook up with this guy, I doesn't mean she wants_ us_ any less. Okay?" She knew her girlfriend was stressed but they had to be rational about this or it would never work. "Fine," Aubrey huffed, "but I can't wait to take her and prove that she is our and _nobody_ else's."

"Me too, babe. I promise if it makes you feel better we can have sex on every surface in the apartment."

"That does make it a little better. Can we have angry sex now? I'm not mad at you, I'm just really pissed." Chloe nodded and put her hands on Aubrey's waist and lifted her up, the blonde's legs immediately going around the redhead's midsection. "Now that is a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here it is Chapter 3. Now don't hate me for it. I have no idea when I'll post again but I'll to get one up by the end of tonight or later tomorrow. **

**I also don't own any Pitch Perfect blah blah you get it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had finally come for them to ask Beca to be their girlfriend. When Aubrey had woken up she planned every possible way the day could go. She had tissues set out if she said no and handcuffs out if she said yes. She literally had every base covered at this point. "Chloe c'mon! We are supposed to get there early so we can start as quickly as possible." Aubrey was beyond excited now that the day had actually come. Chloe emerged from their bedroom, shoulders slumped and head down. "Baby what wrong?" Aubrey rushed to Chloe. Seeing her usually happy-go-lucky girlfriend sad broke her heart. Chloe sniffed and looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. "What if Beca _does_ say no? I don't think I could handle that, Bree. It would suck too much." Aubrey nodded, silently agreeing with her sullen girlfriend.

"Hey. I know it's scary but you told me time after time you were sure. Why are you doubting it now? Plus if she says no then she doesn't deserve either of us. Okay?" Chloe nods and smiles.

"You know what? You're right. If she rejects us, well, then _eff _her_!_ But I just really hope she doesn't so we can actually _eff her!_ You know?"

"Yeah I hope so too, Chlo. I hope so too." Aubrey sigh. She prayed they weren't wrong about this.

…

Luckily Aubrey and Chloe did get there first and prepared for when all the Bellas showed up. They heard the door open and to their surprise it was, Jesse, the guy with a huge crush on Beca, who also happened to be a Treblemaker. He looked around, his eyes finally landing on the two captains staring back at him. "Um, hi. I was uh, lookin for Beca… have you seen her?" Aubrey's blood began to boil the moment he said Beca's name. "No I haven't seen her, and you _certainly_ shouldn't be! Now leave. This is a Bellas practice and you aren't one." Aubrey glared at the Treblemaker and his audacity to continue to pine over someone who clearly wasn't interested. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is with me, bitch! I just want to find Beca and-" He was cut off by an angry Chloe this time. No one talked to her girlfriend like that.

"She _said_ get the hell out, asshole." She said through gritted teeth. Jesse glared at them a moment more before finally leaving their practice hall, letting the doors slam behind him.

No more than 10 minutes later the Bellas were trailing through the door, Beca coming in very last. Both Aubrey's and Chloe's eyes lingerer on her a little longer before starting their rehearsal. Their nerves were on high knowing what was gonna happen after they dismissed the other girls. Throughout rehearsal they couldn't keep their eyes off of the snarky brunette. Beca performed her parts as close to perfection as they could get and the two captains took notice. When they only had 30 minutes left Aubrey told everyone to take a few laps then go home.

Beca could tell something was off today. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was seriously weird. The blonde and redhead seemed… more rushed and less composed than they usually were. When Aubrey let everyone run the last 30 minutes instead of continuing to go over the set she knew something was up. Aubrey _never_ did that. When Beca finished her laps, she began to grab her stuff when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Becs, do you mind staying after everyone leaves… we, um, need to talk to you." Beca had never known the redhead to sound so unsure about something. "Yeah sure. I'm not in trouble or anything am I? I don't even remember doing anything wrong today."

"Today? Really Beca?"

"Well you can't play nice all the time Chlo. It gets boring." Beca says with a cheeky smile as the last of the girls leave. She looks down at her phone to check the time and when she looks back up Aubrey and Chloe are standing a few feet away from her, arm crossed. "So…what's up?" For all Beca knew she could be getting kicked out for going too far yesterday. The other two Bellas looked at each other and nodded. "Did you fuck him?" Aubrey blurted. Beca looked at her with wide eyes. _That's what this is about?_

"Aubrey!" Chloe obviously wasn't prepared for her girlfriend to just ask like that without at least warming her up. But Aubrey ignored Chloe and just stared at Beca. She took measured step toward the DJ.

"Did. You. _Fuck. _Him. It's not a hard question Beca." If Aubrey wasn't so serious, the look on Beca's face would have been comical. Beca just stared, eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words came out. Finally, Beca was able to get her words out. "I don't see how _that_ is any of your business." She tries to sound tuff but the look on the other women's faces are making really hard. She can tell they aren't going to let up until she answers the question. Beca isn't stupid most of the time but sometimes she just _can't_ help it. She smirks "So what if I did?"

Chloe just sighs and shakes her head. She knows Beca is just trying to get under Aubrey's skin and it's definitely working. She can feel her girlfriends almost shaking so takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. She feels her stop almost instantly and leans in to her. "She _trying_ to bait you and its working. Calm down." She whispers. After a few deep breaths Aubrey looks at Beca and rephrases her question calmly.

"Beca, did you or did you not hook up with that guy Fat Amy was talking about?" But Beca doesn't answer. She's too busy staring and their linked hands and how close they had gotten to each other. She feels disappointment wrack through her body like a wave. She doesn't even know why she's so disappointed. _I don't even know who I'm more upset about not being able to ask out. What the hell Mitchell you can't have them both. That's just not how things work. Unfortunately._ Beca didn't realize it until it was almost too late. Tears had started gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall over. _I need to get outta here. _Beca stood abruptly, grabbing her bag, startling the co-captains. "I have to go." She said quietly while keeping her head down. She ran to the door but just as she was about to open it she spoke up, just enough to be heard.

"No I didn't sleep with him. Even if I could, I wouldn't have. He's not who I wanted to sleep with." And with that she was out of the door, leaving two shocked Bellas staring after her.

…

"What the hell just happened?" Chloe asked when they walked into their apartment.

"I have absolutely no clue, and I definitely didn't plan for this. What did she even mean 'not the one I wanted to sleep with'?" They were both at a loss for words re-thinking everything that had been said.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we didn't even get to ask her." Chloe sighs. This is not how it was supposed to go.

"How about we call her and see if she'll come over?" Aubrey suggests. She really want to question Beca about what she said just before leaving. All of a sudden she remembered a small detail from the short conversation with the brunette. "Hey did it look like Beca was crying to you?"

"You saw that too? Huh. I thought it was just me. What do you thing that was about?"

"I have no idea but we're gonna figure it out."

…

Beca got back to her dorm, letting the tears finally fall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm a freaking idiot! _ _Of course they're together! Why wouldn't they be? Both are beautiful, and smart and sing like freaking angels! Why does my life consist of nothing but absolute crap!_ Before she could finish her internal rant she got a text.

Chloe: Can u cm ovr?

Beca: y?

Chloe: we rlly need 2 talk 2 u

Beca: I dnt know if I should

Chloe: Bree says 2 get ur ass ovr here now or shes coming thr

Beca: Fine. Be thr in 10

Beca went to her mirror and wiped away the rest of her tears. When she was sure she looked somewhat presentable she headed to the apartment.

…

10 minutes later they heard a knock on their door. Chloe went to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door, revealing a nervous, yet still adorable, looking DJ. After a moment of just staring at each other Chloe opened the door all the way, letting her in. Beca's hands were stuffed in her back pockets while she looked around. Because of Aubrey's father they were able to afford a loft like apartment much nicer that most college students had. Beca whistled "Damn this is a nice place." She said looking around.

"Uh, thanks. You want a beer?"

"Please." Beca sighs. Whatever they need to say to her, Beca doesn't think she can be around them completely sober. "Okay I'll be right back. Just take a seat on the couch." Becs moves over to sit on the couch. When she sits down she practically melts into it. _Damn. This thing is probably more than half the stuff I own. _She opens her eyes to Aubrey and Chloe making their way over to her. Before Beca can move over they sit on either side of her thigh to thigh. _Okay…_ she thinks. Chloe hands her a beer, and she takes a long sips. _Yeah, I'm gonna need more than one of these._ Aubrey spoke up, looking right at Beca.

"Chloe and I would like to ask you something and we need you to keep an open mind about it. Can you do that?" Aubrey sounds hopeful and all Beca can do is nod.

"Okay but we _do_ need to know one thing first. Have you ever been with a woman? Like, in the biblical sense?" Chloe adds. The brunette's eyebrows shoot into her hairline.

"Are asking if I've ever had sex with a woman?" Chloe just nods and Beca can't help but laugh. "Of course I've been with women before! Do I really look like someone who could always take the straight road? Please." She scoffs. "Why do you ask?" She sees Chloe look to Aubrey, having some silent conversation.

"How do you feel about us?" Aubrey asks abruptly.

"What do you mean by _feel?_" Beca's heart started pumping. There's no way they know how she feels about them.

"I _mean_ are you attracted to us. Because _we're_ attracted to you, Beca. A lot, actually." Then Beca felt Aubrey's hand creep onto her thigh and barely help in a gasp as the blonde began to draw patterns there.

"Uh. I-" *Clears throat* "I mean yeah, of course. You are both, smoking hot so yeah… I'm attracted to you guys too." Beca felt awkward and turned on. _What the hell is happening? I'm so _not_ drunk enough for this. _"Mmmm good. And do you like us? I mean as _more _than just friends." Chloe said nipping at the DJ's ear. Beca takes a long swig of her beer. With Aubrey's hand on her thigh and Chloe's lips at her ear she was having a hard time remembering how to function normally. "Uh, I, um." _Speak dumbass!_ "Dude, I would totally date either one of you if that's what you're asking." She felt Chloe smile against her ear.

"Well in that case, Chloe and I, were wondering if you'd like to do just that." Aubrey said ceasing her movements but keeping her hand there. Beca's brows furrow lightly. _Huh?_

"I'm not sure what you're asking." Beca was seriously confused and aroused and nothing made any damn sense. Well that was until Chloe spoke. Then _everything _made so much sense.

"We're asking you to be our girlfriend, Becs."

* * *

**I know! I know! I'm a bitch! And you can totally hate for it until I post the next one. Yell at me on my tumblr, it might make me post faster ;) **

**my Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry it took so long but here's the chapter you've been waiting for! School's a bitch so the next one might not be until the weekend but I'll try for earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect b/c if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction**

* * *

"_We're asking you to be out girlfriend, Becs."_

Beca sat still, not moving, speaking or even blinking and it was putting the other two girls on edge. _Girlfriend?! They want me to date _both_ of them? What the hell? Do people actually do that? Holy shit! They just asked me date both of them! Simultaneously! Am I dreaming? There's no way this isn't a dream._ Beca's thoughts raced through her head trying to decipher what was being proposed to her. After 5 minutes of silence Aubrey couldn't take it anymore.

"Beca say something. _Anything._" Beca's mouth opened and closed several times.

"You're being serious?" She asked looking at the two women. They nodded, not daring break Beca's thought process. "Like, you want _me_ to date, in every sense of the word, both of you."

"Yes, Beca. That is what we're asking. What do think? Do…do you _want _to?" Aubrey was way too nervous to say anything else. She and Chloe had done everything they could, the ball was in Beca's court now. "Can I ask _why_ you'd want to date _me, _of all people?" Beca really didn't understand why they chose _her_. It was Chloe who spoke this time.

"Because, Becs, you're hilarious and sassy and way too cocky for your own good. And you're voice is amazing even if you don't think so."

"You're also really talented and _really_ sexy." Aubrey added. Beca had no idea that's how they saw her. _I mean yeah, okay, I can be cocky and I can get pretty sassy if need be but _sexy? _No, no, no. _

"Okay… let's say I _do_ say yes. How would this, relationship even work?" Beca was definitely feeling this whole idea but she had no clue how they would actually pull it off.

"Well, we were just going to see how it works out as we go along. Look, we know it's a weird offer but we would really like it if you at least _thought _about it. Okay?" Aubrey was starting to lose hope that Beca would want to date them. Beca nodded. "Alright." She said. Aubrey sighed and got off the couch.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by." But before she could even take two steps, she felt a hand clamp around her wrist and pull her back down.

"I didn't mean _alright_ as in I'd think about it. I meant _alright_ as in I accept." The brunette said with a smirk. Neither Chloe nor Aubrey could keep the surprise off of their faces.

"You…accept? Just like that. No other questions?" Chloe was excited but a little skeptical at how fast Beca had made up her mind. Beca sighed.

"Look, you two both have your reasons for wanting to date me and I have my reasons for wanting to day both of you." Aubrey crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look.

"Alright then what are they?"

"Well both of you are incredibly sexy. I mean have you _seen_ yourselves? Then there's the fact that you sing like damn angels. Aubrey you're really strict and kind of bitchy in a really sexy way but you can also let loose. And Chloe you're always really fun and really confident about shit other people wouldn't be confident about. So, yeah. That's why." When she finished she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But to the two seniors sitting next to her I meant _a lot_.

"So that's it then. We're doing this?" Chloe asked looking at the other women she hoped she could both now call hers. All three exchanged looks but in the end two pairs of eyes landed on the deciding factor sitting in the middle. Before Beca could confirm what both girls were hoping for her to say, one last thought came to her mind. "Wait!" Chloe's and Aubrey's shoulders slumped. "No, it's not bad just one last question. What if someone gets jealous? I'd feel like an ass for messing this up because it was originally _your_ relationship." Thankfully the older women had already gone over this before asking Beca to come over.

"Seriously Becs, I don't think I'd be _able_ to be jealous. Thinking about you two making out and being all sexual just sound really hot if I'm being completely honest. Aubrey thinks so too." Beca looked to the blonde for confirmation and she nodded. "It's a really sexy fantasy."

"Well okay then. What do my… girlfriends want to do today?" Beca didn't really know if this would work out but the smiles that went across the other girls' lips told her it would be totally worth it. Before she even knew what happened Beca was being attacked on both sides by two different sets of lips. Chloe started to nip at Beca's neck, making small, possessive marks there while Aubrey ventured a little lower. Beca was on could 9. She felt smooth hands find their way under her shirt. Aubrey could feel the muscles in Beca's stomach tighten and smiled. She continued to kiss down Beca's chest until she reached her midriff. She bit the flesh there, eliciting a moan from the brunette. "Holy shit." She breathed. Beca's breathing had begun to get more ragged with every bite and kiss that was placed on her skin.

Before any of the girls could continue what they had been waiting for, for quite some time, Beca's phone rang. Aubrey growled "Don't you _dare_ answer that." She bit a little harder causing another moan to escape the younger woman's throat.

"Wasn't planning on it." There was no way in hell Beca was gonna stop this. She would have to have been an idiot to stop them, and thankfully she wasn't. Not even 30 seconds later both Aubrey and Chloe's phones began to ring. It was obviously a Bella emergency or they wouldn't feel the need to call both captains. All three girls sighed. Chloe was closest to her phone so she answered, clearly just as annoyed at being interrupted as the other two "What do you want? I'm busy!" She listened. "Okay, yeah… okay we'll be right there." She hung up and let out a loud groan.

"What do they want, Chlo?" Aubrey obviously wasn't in a good mood having just been interrupted.

"They said it was something about the Treblemakers pranking us and to meet in the practice hall."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now. Fine let's go and get this over with." Aubrey pulled Beca's shirt back down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later."

…

When they got to the practice hall, they were shocked at what they saw. The entire place was filled with foam that came up to their waists, two Bellas hung from the ceiling, trapped in a cargo net, and the others were trying to disperse of the foam to look to see if any other traps were hidden. "What the hell is going on here?!" Aubrey's voice boomed through the hall, drawing the attention of the frantic Bellas. "Bumper and his stupid man singers filled the place with foam! We're trying to get the quiet one and Queen Latifa up there down but we don't know if there are any more traps." Fat Amy explained quickly, still looking through the foam.

"Hey! I ain't no Queen Latifa!" and "I'm not even that quiet." Came from Cynthia-Rose and Lilly but no one heard Lilly. "You're a black, lesbian who can sing. Need I say more?" Amy shouted back.

"Okay, everyone just stay still until we get this figured out. You two just… hang there, I guess." Chloe told them, then turned to Aubrey and Beca. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea. Beca?" Aubrey saw a strange look cross the DJ's face, but had no time to decipher what it meant because Beca ran out. "Where are you going?!" she shouted after her, but no response came.

5 minutes later, the Bellas heard a loud sound coming from behind the door. All of a sudden, Beca burst through the door with goggles on and a leaf blower strapped to her side. "Nobody move!" Beca cranked the lever and within seconds foam was all over the place. Everyone stayed still, scanning the ground for anymore traps. When most of the foam was cleared and the floor was visible Fat Amy noticed there was one a few steps behind her. "Ay, way to go shorty!" Everyone cheered Beca for her quick thinking, except for Aubrey and Chloe. When Beca turned to them, she noticed a hungry look on both of their faces. And I'm not talking about a fat kid with cake hungry. They walked towards her slowly. Since their backs were facing the other girls no one suspected that anything was out of the ordinary.

"That. Was. So. Sexy." Chloe said looking down at the brunette moving her finger down the girl's cheek. Beca looked extremely flustered. She had goggles hanging around her neck. Her hair was all over the place because of the leaf blower's backlash and the strap across her chest split down the middle of her breasts in just the right way.

"I-It was nothing. Seriously." Even though she tried to play it off, the look in her girlfriends' eyes said a different story.

"Oh that wasn't nothing, Beca. You didn't see what we just saw. And you have _no_ idea how turned on we are." Aubrey's voice was low and husky and it sent shivers down the young girl's spine. Beca didn't know if it was the best idea to goad them but she wasn't gonna stop now. She smirked and took a step towards them. "Well maybe you'll just have to _show_ me." As soon as she finished the sentence, Beca was being dragged out of the rehearsal space by her wrists, leaving the other Bellas to clean up the mess.

* * *

**I know I'm an asshole! But did you really think I would just hand over the sexy times on a sliver platter? I don't think so. If you want it, tell me. Also give me suggestions on how you want it to happen. **

**My Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! It's been two weeks! I'm so sorry but I know that doesn't make up for it so this chapter is longer and filled to the brim with fluff as an apology. I might have even gone over board with the fluff so, there ya go. Also, there's an important message at the end so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own pitch perfect, blah blah blah, you know the deal.**

* * *

Beca woke with a groan. Disoriented and confused she looked at her surroundings, noticing she was sandwiched between two people. Memories from the night before came rushing back to her. Aubrey moving on top of her. Chloe between her legs. Her arms shackled to the headboard. Oh, and there was screaming. Lots of screaming.

Beca could feel arms wrapped around her and steady breath on her face. Aubrey shifted, bringing Beca's back closer to her front, tightening her hold. Chloe had one arm between her and Beca and the other draped across both of her girlfriends. She smiled fondly and tried to sit up but was only met with a groan and Aubrey shifting so she was laying partially on top of Beca. Beca gazed at her two new girlfriends and felt her heart speed up while looking at their beauty. _How the hell did I get this lucky? I don't deserve them. I'm nothing. No one._ Beca shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were forming in her head. There was a reason she didn't like her step-monster. She was an insecure bitch. Simple as that. When her dad wasn't around she would be verbally abused, and sometimes physically, abused by the wench her father decided to marry. And of course he never believed her when she told him. _Cause what father believes their only daughter, right?_ She scoffed. She didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted to do was get out of bed and make her girls some breakfast as a thank you for last night. "Alright Beca time to break out the ninja skills." She mumbled, wondering how the hell she was gonna extract herself from both women without waking them.

Beca slowly maneuvered Aubrey's leg off of her, stopping every few seconds to make sure she stayed asleep. She grabbed the blonde's hand that was wrapped around her waist and lifted it so she could duck her hand under it, then laid it softly down on the pillow behind her. "Halfway there." She said, figuring out she was going to move Chloe. Their feet were intertwined and her hand was gripping Beca's left hip. She took the hand and put it in Chloe's own lap. Then, unexpectedly, both sleeping women shifted, filling the space behind Beca's back and moving their legs closer together. Beca huffed. "Seriously? You two are lucky you're cute when you sleep or I'd be waking your asses up." She muttered.

Too busy trying to untangle her newly trapped legs, Beca failed to notice two faint smiles stretching across the 'sleeping' figures.

…

After Beca had finally freed herself five minutes later she shut the door to their bedroom with a click, heading out to the kitchen. "That was really sweet of her." Chloe said smiling when she knew Beca was no longer in ear shot. She didn't need to open her eyes to know Aubrey was smiling at their new girlfriend's surprisingly gentle attempt at not waking them up. "Mmmm, it was. She may think she's a badass but she's just a big softie."

Chloe chuckled. "Don't let her hear you call her that. She'll flip out." Before Aubrey could reply they heard a loud bang and Beca shout, '_Shit_!' They got out of the bed throwing own the first shirt they saw before going to investigate what was going on.

…

When they walked into the kitchen they were met with a sight that made them stop in their tracks. Beca was covered in flour, with a bowl in her hands, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth while she stirred. Neither thought they had seen anything more adorable in their entire life. Beca obviously didn't her the women walk in because she set the bowl down and started riffling through drawers looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Chloe asked causing the DJ to jump a few feet in the air, letting out a small _yelp_.

Beca placed her hand over her, now racing, heart. "Gah! Dude! Don't _do_ that! You scared the shit outta me! Were you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Now why would we do that? We just got you." Aubrey purred the last part, sending heat straight through Beca, settling in her core. She looked around, avoiding the piercing gaze her girlfriend was sending her. "So what were you looking for?" The blonde's voice teasing, and of course Beca started stuttering like an idiot.

"I, uh, I was looking for the, um, the measuring cups." The older women laughed at Beca's faint blush and nervous stutter.

"Behind you, in the cabinet on the left." Aubrey answered as she and Chloe moved further into the kitchen, sitting next to each other but still watching the brunette. Beca turned toward the cabinet, sighing when she opened it seeing the measuring cups were slightly higher than her reach. Aubrey and Chloe appeared to have noticed her dilemma because they started snickering at their girlfriend, only trying to hide their laughter when the brunette shot them a glare. "Need some help, shorty?" Chloe asked, feeling bad for her shorter girlfriend. Beca's eye's narrowed.

"No. I do _not _need help. I'm perfectly capable at getting the damn cups myself." Beca stated, holding her chin up high as she did.

"Aw Beca, don't be like that. We're just messing with you. It's just… kind of adorable how short you are." Aubrey told her, still laughing at how Beca crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"I am _not_ adorable! I'm a badass! There's nothing adorable about being a badass. Plus you shouldn't be laughing. It's not exactly my fault my genetics decided to screw me over. You both got lucky so you should feel bad for me if anything." With that Beca turned around, lifting herself onto the counter. As she got on her knees and reached for the cups the shirt she was wearing rode up, revealing her bare backside. Upon seeing this both Aubrey and Chloe's smiles dropped. They both stared as Beca got down off the counter and smirk at them. "See something you like?" Beca saw their eyes darken as they nodded.

"And do you know what we do when we see something we like? Something we want?" Aubrey's husky voice sent a visible shiver through her body. She shook her head.

"We take it." Chloe spoke up. As the women began to stand and make their way over to Beca, the DJ was worried for her safety as she saw the look in their eyes.

"What about breakfast? You should, um, you should eat first." Beca said mentally smacking herself at her weak copout. She saw them exchange a look, then smirk as they came to stand on either side of the shorter woman. Aubrey leaned down next to Beca's ear and smiled as she whispered, "And that's exactly what we plan to do."

Beca felt herself being lifted on to the counter, closed in by to extremely turned on seniors. Beca felt Chloe start to nip at her neck while another hand run up and down her left thigh.

"How do you manage to be so utterly adorable yet completely sexy at the same time?" Aubrey seemed in awe as she asked Beca. It was like she really wanted to know but Beca had no idea how to answer her.

"Um. I don't-," She began but was stopped when Aubrey smashed her lips into hers. A moan sounded from both of them at the force of the kiss. _Well that's gonna bruise._ Beca thought. Before Beca even knew what happened Chloe's mouth left her neck and tugged at the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. "_Off._" She growled. Beca complied, lifting her arms as the shirt as taken off of her and thrown somewhere in the kitchen. Aubrey and Chloe stepped back, appraising the brunette with hungry eyes. Beca didn't know what she looked like but it must not have been half bad based on her girlfriends faces.

Beca was flushed, her chest was heaving. Her hair was a combination of sex hair and a bed head. She looked down, embarrassed by the scrutinizing looks she was getting. Her girlfriends saw the younger girl's shyness and took a few steps closer to her realizing the brunette misunderstood the reason for their staring.

"Beca look at us." Aubrey said softly but frowned when all she got in response was a shake of the head. Aubrey grabbed Beca's chin, trying to get her to look up. Chloe had grabbed the girl's hands, holding them tightly. "Why are you embarrassed?" Aubrey asked, gripping Beca's chin tighter when she tried to look down. She was honestly surprised that her usually confident, smug girlfriend was acting so insecure. _She looks so small and so sad. I just want to protect her from everything._ Aubrey thought.

"Beca, talk to us. What's up?" Chloe still grasped the DJ's hands, silently telling her she was there for her. Beca sighed. She didn't want to tell them she how she felt. This is why she didn't _do_ relationships in the first place. But as she looked into the eyes of the two women standing in front of her she couldn't help but start to tear up. _Dammit! Don't you dare fucking cry! I can't do this. I can't. There's no way they actually want me. Damn Sheila for putting these thoughts in my head. _Beca bit her lip, debating what to tell them _if_ she was gonna them anything.

"Beca, _please_! _Please_ talk to us. Did we do something?" Aubrey was starting to freak out. Beca was being unusually quiet and she didn't like it one bit. Beca gave a sad laugh and took a ragged breath. _Of course they're blaming themselves for something that's not even remotely their fault._ She shook her head. "No, it's not you." If she was gonna tell them anything it was that they had _nothing_ to do with the shit going on in her head.

Neither woman spoke, afraid Beca would shut down completely if they stopped her train of thought.

"I'm-I- it's me. I'm just… fucked up, I guess." Beca said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Beca that doesn't help us help you. We're in a relationship now. We will _always_ be here for you. Never doubt that." Aubrey could feel Beca's turmoil rolling off of her in waves.

"I know, Bree. I told you I'm not good at the whole relationship thing. It's gonna take me awhile to get used to it." Aubrey nodded in understanding.

"We get it Beca. We do. It's hard to open up when you've never had someone to open up to before. So can you _try_ and explain to us what's wrong?" Aubrey hated this. She didn't know how to help Beca and it was killing her. Chloe felt the same, seeing Beca so down broke her heart. Beca sighed in resignation.

"I-I just, I'm not like you. You're just, I don't know. You're-," Beca stopped, trying to find the words. "You're so much better than me. I'm not worthy of your care or your understanding, okay."

Two hearts broke simultaneously at their girlfriend's confession.

"You are _more_ that worthy, Beca. Don't you ever think otherwise. Why would you ever think that?" Aubrey didn't understand why Beca would think something so ridiculous.

"Sheila." Beca said simply, as though it explained everything.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, Becs. Who's Sheila?" Chloe wanted to kill this Sheila at the moment for causing her girlfriend such pain.

"My step-monster. She… isn't the best with words but she's right. I'm not worthy of love. I'm not beautiful. I'm a nobody." Beca hung her head, not wanting to see the reactions of the two other women.

Rage. That was the only thing Aubrey and Chloe felt after hearing what Beca's step-monster had said. How dare she tell Beca things like that? How dare she tell her she isn't worthy of love, that she isn't beautiful. Aubrey grabbed Beca's face between her and held it between her hands.

"Beca you need to listen to me right now. Don't you ever say something like that about yourself again. Do you hear me? You are worthy of all the love in the world. You are absolutely _gorgeous_! You know that's why Chloe and I were looking at you the way we were, right?" Aubrey would _not_ allow Beca to believe something that was furthest from the truth.

"That doesn't make sense, Bree. I'm not pretty yet I am dating to of the most stunning, drop dead gorgeous women I have ever seen in my life. How is it that I deserve you? One is a blessing but _both_-," Beca cut herself off, shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she was even saying.

"Beca I'm gonna say this once so you're going to have to listen to every word, okay?" Chloe didn't continue until she got a nod from the younger girl. "If I ever hear you speak about yourself like that again we're going to have a problem. You don't tell us who_ we_ find worthy of love. We _both_ want you because of no other reason than you are you, Beca. If you were any different, any less smug or hilarious or secretly extremely caring, then that'd be a different story but you're not. And if anyone is _blessed_, it is me and Bree. You bring things to this relationship we didn't even think we needed. So do _not_ think that what that _bitch_ has told you is true. Because it's actually the furthest from the truth."

When Chloe finished her rant, Beca couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes and down her cheeks. Before she could wipe them away, two hands came up and did it for her. Beca was speechless. Never, in her entire life, had anybody said anything like that to her. "Thank you." She whispered. This vulnerable feeling was something she wasn't used to.

"No need to thank us. We _will_ take care of you, Beca." Aubrey said as she grabbed one of Beca's hands, Chloe holding the other one, helping her down from the counter. "Now, let's go back to bed."

…

Back in their bed, Beca was in between the blonde and the red head. She couldn't sleep though, so she just stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt arms go around her waist bringing her back in line with Chloe's front. "Sleep." Chloe whispered to Beca. Her breath tickling the back of the brunette's neck. Aubrey shifted so that she was snuggled right up against Beca, looking straight into her eyes.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Beca. Promise." Aubrey said, grabbing one of Beca's hands and giving it a tender kiss. With those words, Beca drifted into peaceful sleep, not even realizing the smile that appeared on her face as she did.

* * *

**So am I forgiven? Okay two important messages! This is your mission for this chapter:**

**1. I need cute nicknames that you'd want me to use for the girls. I want some really creative ones.**

**2. I haven't actually written a sex scene b/c I want _you_ guys to tell me how it should happen. Give me the most ridiculous scenario you can come up with and I'll use my favorite.**

**I'll try to make the next chap. quickly depending on the response I get from this one. Love you guys! My Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright y'all here ya go. Stick around for the announcement at the end.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Pitch Perfect...obviously**

* * *

"Alright ladies, pick it up!" Aubrey had been a slave driver at rehearsals lately. She'd been working all the girls to the point of exhaustion.

"Bree, ease up a bit. You've been working them all week." Chloe put a reassuring hand on Aubrey's shoulder. Chloe knew _why_ her girlfriend was doing it and it _was_ paying off, but lately the girls have gotten more and more sloppy due to their lack of sleep and aching limbs.

"We have to be ready, Chloe. If I don't make them work, they'll never get it." Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe sighed, and motioned towards the Bellas, who were doing cardio on the bleachers in front of the track and field. The girls were running up and down the steps, dragging their feet. The only one not doing it was Amy who claimed horizontal running is more her speed.

"Look at them, they can barely lift their feet. Look at Beca, she's basically sleep running!" Chloe noticed Beca's eyes closing for long periods of time as they ran before opening again. Aubrey noticed this too, and she frowned. _Am I really working them that hard?_ Aubrey sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Alright ladies! Get out of here, go get some sleep!" At this, all the Bellas let out a collective sigh, and cheered. Beca walked toward her bag, which she had put a slightly further away from the other's, and laid down on the bench. She took out her phone and groaned at the two people who texted her. Her dad and Jesse. _I never should have given him my number._ She thought. She checked the one from her dad first.

Papa Mitchell: Hey Bec! Just checking in, making sure you're keeping up with your studies!

Me: Hi dad. Everything's just awesome. I totally love college.

Papa Mitchell: I could hear the sarcasm through the text Bec. It'll grow on you, I promise. Shelia says hello.

Me: Tell the step-monster to 'burn in hell' for me. Thanks pop.

Papa Mitchell: Beca! You will NOT speak to her like that. She's doing her best and she cares about you.

Me: Yeah. Sure. Bye dad.

Beca snorted at that. _Yeah, okay. The only thing she _cares_ about is making me miserable._ Beca couldn't believe how blind her father was to the she-devil. She looked at Jesse's texts next, dreading the conversation she was about to have.

Jesse: Yo! Beca! What's up? Haven't seen u at work l8ly.

Me: Yeah. I've been taking a different shift, but I'm back today so…

Jesse: Sweet! Hey, do u wanna go 2 a movie aftr?

Me: No, I have plans. See you later.

Jesse: WAIT! Who r ur plans with?

Me: That's actually none of your business.

Jesse: Fine, wtevr. No nee bitch about it.

Beca rolled her eyes without responding. She draped her arm across her face and let out a loud groan. _What is his problem? First he's nice, then he's creepy, and then he's a douche. What the hell?!_ Beca felt a pair of hand lift her head from the bench and sit under her, lightly stroking her hair. Another pair lifted her legs and put them in their lap. They stayed silent for a while before someone spoke up.

"What's wrong, Beca-bear?" Chloe's voice came from above her, continuing to brush her hair back with her hand. Beca's lips rose a little at the nickname Chloe had given her. She'd never admit it but she really loved it. Before Beca could answer, Aubrey started talking.

"Is it me? Have I been working you too hard?"

"Bree…"

"Because all you have to do is tell me and-"

"_Bree_." But Beca was still ignored.

"And I can give you time off. You don't even need the cardi-,"

"_AUBREY!"_ Beca shouted, finally getting her girlfriend to stop rambling. She sat up moving her feet to the ground. "It's not you. Practice has been harder but that's not it."

"Oh… Well what's wrong? You can tell us anything, Beca." Beca smiled at the blonde. Ever since what happened in the kitchen a few days ago, they had been a lot more open and comfortable with each other.

"I know. It's just my dad and…" But she cut off, remembering how angry her girlfriends would get when she brought up Jesse.

"And what, Becs?" Chloe probed, grabbing her hand.

"And Jesse." Beca mumbled the last part, knowing her girlfriends would freak out. And boy did they deliver.

"WHAT?!" They yelled at the same time, whipping their heads toward the shorter girl.

"What is he doing, Beca?! I swear when I get my hands on him…" Aubrey was seething. She started pacing in front of her and Chloe. The red head wasn't much better. Her eyes narrowed and turned cold, her hands were gripping either side of the bench they were sitting in, knuckles turning white. Even though Aubrey was more open with what she thought, Beca knew Chloe was thinking along the same lines as the fuming blonde.

"He hasn't really, well, he's just really creepy. And it kinda freaks me out." Beca handed her phone to Aubrey showing her the texts, Chloe got up and looked with her.

When the finished reading they looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Aubrey turned towards Beca with her hands on her hips.

"You're not going to work. At least not with him there." Beca's eyes widened at her words. She jumped to her feet, looking back and forth between them.

"What the hell? Why not? It's my _job_, I kinda have to show up. You can't just tell me what to do." Beca hated being told what to do. Sheila did it all the time and she always did what she was told. Well she used to, at least.

"Oh yes we can. We didn't say you couldn't go to work, Beca. You just can't go there when _he's_ there." Aubrey looked at Chloe for confirmation.

"Sorry Becs, but you're not going anywhere near a place he might be. We aren't doing this to dictate you, we're doing it to keep you safe." Chloe's words calmed Beca a little bit, but she was still frustrated. She grabbed her phone from Aubrey's hand with a huff. The blonde's brows furrowed.

"Beca what are you doing?" But her question was ignored. Beca looked up at the sky waiting for him to pick up.

"_Ello?"_

"Hey! Luke, listen I kind of need a favor." Beca didn't even look toward her girlfriends who were giving her with a curious look.

"_Shoot."_

"So, I have a problem with, Jesse, and can't work with him anymore. Do you mind changing my shift?"

"_I'll do you one better. I'll change his. I can't stand the little shit anyway so, it's a win-win. You can still come in today and I'll just give him the night or morning shift. How's that?"_

"Dude! That's awesome! Seriously, thank you."

"_No problem. See ya in a bit." _Beca said bye and hung up. She looked at her girlfriends and gave them a smirk.

"There all better. Jesse problem fixed."

"What'd he say?" Chloe asked. Both women looked considerably calmer.

"He's changing Jesse's shift instead of mine so we don't have to work together. Is that alright with you?" Beca sat back down, looking up at them. Aubrey nodded.

"Much. Now common, we've got a little bit of time before your shift." She grabbed Beca's arm, hauling her to her feet.

"And what exactly are we gonna do?" Beca asked. It was Chloe who spoke up this time, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"If, you think you're tired now just wait until we're done with you."

…

Beca dragged herself into the station, wincing as she sat in a nearby chair. She knew without a doubt that if someone saw her ass it'd have several hand marks on it. _Shit. Those girls really know what they're doing. I don't even know how I'm gonna make it through this shift._ Beca was a few minutes early so she went into the bathroom to examine herself. The first thing she noticed were the two hickeys adorning her neck and chest, right above the collar of her shirt. She shook her head with a small smile on her face. She remembered what they had said to her when she asked why they always did that.

_Earlier_

_Beca was making out with Aubrey while Chloe started moving down, kissing every inch of her little DJ. She kissed her neck, alternating between bites and little kisses. Then she sunk her teeth in, and started bringing blood to the surface of the brunette's skin. Beca stopped kissing Aubrey and moaned. _

"_Shit Chloe." She breathed. Chloe smirked, soothing the mark with her tongue. Aubrey started kissing down Beca's jaw, moving to her neck, opposite of Chloe. The red head looked up and smiled. Aubrey leaned in kissing her slow, their tongues dancing together. "Fuck that's hot." Beca was looking down at her girlfriends, her eyes darkening at the sight. The women broke apart, smiling at each other. Chloe went back to where she had marked Beca and Aubrey descended to where Beca shirt began. She pulled the shirt over the DJ's head, leaving her in a sports bra and jeans. She started to kiss right above where Beca's heart sat, beating frantically. She grazed her teeth over the skin before latching on. Swirling her tongue over and over. _

"_Why do you guys do that?" Beca was breathless and horny, but she was also curious. They looked up at Beca, eyes squinted._

"_Do what, babe?" Aubrey's voice was husky and low, making Beca shiver at the sound of it. _

"_You always bite me and give me hickeys." She stated. Understanding flashed across the girls' faces._

"_We do it so people know _exactly_ who you belong to." Chloe said, her fingers drawing lazy circles around the brunette's belly button, distracting her. _

"_And who is it I 'belong' to?" Beca loved challenging her girlfriends._

"_Me and Aubrey of course." _

"_Oh, really?" Beca's voice feigning innocence. Aubrey smiled brightly._

"_Oh yeah. And we're about to show you exactly what it's like to be ours."_

…

Beca exited the bathroom colliding with a hard chest. She looked up grabbing the hand that was being offered to her.

"Sorry Luke. My head's kind of in the clouds today." Luke waved off her apology.

"It's no problem. I'm heading out, I'm not sure I'll be back before your shift so just make sure to leave by 5 O'clock, Jesse's shift is at 5:30. If there's any problems just give me a ring." Beca nodded.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, dude." Luke nodded then walked out.

Beca played her own mixes for a while and stacked cd's. It was pretty uneventful. When it was 5:00, she got her stuff ready to leave and heard a door open. Figuring it was Luke, she didn't pay it any attention. But she immediately regretted it when she felt a hand hank her arm, turning her around. _Shit._ Was the only thought she had when she came face to face with Jesse. He looked pissed, the grip on her arm tightening.

"What the hell, dude?! Let go!" Beca shouted in his face, trying to pry his hand from her arm. Jesse let go but didn't move back.

"What the hell, Beca? Why did Luke change my schedule? Did you complain or something? What'd I do?" Jesse was firing off question left and right. Beca stepped around him, grabbing her stuff.

"Look, I don't know why he changed your shift. Maybe he needed more help at other times or something. I gotta go." But before she could walk two feet, she was grabbed again, and slammed up against the wall next to the door of the DJ booth. Her head colliding with the glass window, making her vision swim.

"_Bullshit._" He hissed. "I know you're avoiding me and I just want to know why. What did I do wrong?" Beca's eyes bugged out of her head. _Is he shitting me right now? What did he do wrong?_

"Well for starters you won't stop fucking manhandling me!" When she said this she was released and he stepped back. "Secondly you won't leave me the hell alone or stop texting me. It's creepy, dude."

"Look Beca, I had no idea I was freaking you out so much. I just wanted to be friends, ya know?" He looked guilty, even sounded guilty but the look in his eyes made her question the sincerity of his apology.

"Yeah. Okay. Just lay off. You're coming on way too strong."

"So I guess there's no way you'll go on a date with me, huh?" Jesse's hand was rubbing back of his neck like he was nervous or something. Beca laughed. Like, full blown, Santa Clause belly, laughed.

"Yeah, there's no way that's gonna happen, dude. Like ever." His eyebrows shot down, like he didn't believe her.

"Why wouldn't you date me?"

"Well, honestly, you're _so_ not my type. And I'm not exactly 'available' right now so…" The first wasn't a lie. He wasn't her type at all, but not because he was a guy or anything. She been with guys and girls pretty evenly throughout her life. Jesse in particular was just a fucking creep.

"How am I not your type? I have a pulse, and I'm willing to date you. That should be good enough. Who are you dating anyway? I've never seen you with anyone." Beca scoffed at his asshole comment.

"Look, dick, I actually do have standards and _you _don't meet them. And not that it's any of your business but we just got into a relationship and are keeping it quiet for now." Before Beca even registered it, she was being slammed against the wall again. _He really needs to change his tactics._

"I don't fucking believe you! Tell me who you're dating!"

"_Fuck. Off._" She sneered. Jesse got a murderous look in his eye and before she could register it, his lips were on hers.

Beca's eyes went wide, before clenching them shut. _Gross. What the fucking fuck! This is so not right._ Beca started to push at his chest and turn her head, trying to get his lips off of hers. It just _felt_ wrong. It wasn't like kissing Chloe or Aubrey. There was no love or gentleness or care. It was rough, wet, sloppy and kinda painful. She felt him bite her bottom lip and that gave her enough strength to head butt him, making him stumble back. She walked up to him, kneeing him in the groin, and when he was bent over she slapped him.

"Don't you _**EVER **_pull some shit like that with me again! I am not yours, Jesse. You don't get to do that. Do you see these?" Beca pointed to the hickeys she had received a few hours earlier. "I belong to somebody else, so you can fuck off. You better hope I don't get Luke to beat your ass for this. Or I could just get you expelled. Either way, don't you fucking come near me again." With that Beca grabbed her bag and ran out of the station, eyes burning with unshed tears. She sprinted towards Chloe and Aubrey's place. She needed them, _both_ of them, to make her feel like she wasn't some piece of shit people could just take advantage of. She just wanted to go home.

Beca came to screeching halt at that thought._ Home?_ She'd never considered any place a home since her parent's divorce. She smiled. She was going _home_. But not to the apartment, that was just a place. No, Chloe and Aubrey were her home. Realizing this she ran faster that she'd ever run before.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. How are Chloe and Aubrey gonna react. Will Beca even tell them? **

**A/N: So I've already started the next chapter and it'll be finished pretty soon. But _when_ I post it depends on the response I get from this one. Was it good? Was it bad? Is there something you wanna see?**

**Also I'm still taking nicknames, if you ever think of them. I got some good ones but you can never have enough nicknames right? The sexy times chapter will be soon so don't worry, someone gave me a pretty good idea, but if you have one you think can top it, lay it on me. **


End file.
